Cold as Ice
by Lady Neon
Summary: When Neon first saw Alex, she vowed to make him hers. There was no one that could stop her from doing that. Besides, he couldn't be the coldblooded murderer who wanted her dead. Right?


**Chapter One**

**A Piece of Paper**

"Diana, how did your test go?" Neon asked, her blue eyes gleaming in excitement. Stands of her long chocolate brown hair fell carelessly around her beautiful face as she peeked over the envelope her friend was holding. Inside was the result Diana had to take for the scholarship. The two of them just finished their lunch and had a little more time to chat.

Diana showed her the result. "It's pretty high. I've got the scholarship, Neon," she replied, her black eyes glowing with pride. It matched her long black hair.

Neon gave her friend a smile. "I'm so glad. Even though I know the scholarship would be yours from the very start."

"Quit praising me, Neon. You're even smarter than I," Diana said, smiling. Neon had to laugh at the comment. The two of them were one of the smartest students around school. They often win contests for the school. Neon and Diana actually knew several languages including French and German.

Unlike Diana, Neon didn't need scholarship. Her late parents left her tons of money – and she, fortunately, had access to it though she was careful in handling money. She was now living with her aunt, someone her parents trusted to take care of her.

However, her parents didn't seem to realize before that Aunt Mara – that's her name – wasn't the slightest angel everyone thought she was. The woman had a temper, always bossing Neon around and trying to embarrass her.

Neon and her Aunt Mara were given different accounts in the bank by her parents. Her Aunt Mara, she knew, kept spending hers, not even working, always socializing. She hated Neon.

The feeling was mutual.

The school bell rang, disturbing Neon's thoughts.

"Come on, let's go," Diana said as both of them gather their things. "Time for your favorite class, Queen of the Elements."

Neon smiled, amused. That's who she was. She was given the title because of her name: Neon. Straight out of the periodic table of elements. And maybe because of that so she loved chemistry.

Minutes later, she and Diana were seated beside each other in their chemistry class. Mrs. Robertson, their chemistry teacher and adviser, entered. She was a really kind teacher and always had smile on her lips. "Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Robertson," the class choired as all of them stood up. Afterwards, the teacher signaled for them to sit.

"I have someone here to introduce to you today," the teacher said. "Come in, Alex."

The closed door of the room opened slowly. A handsome young man about Neon and Diana's age entered, He had a pair of blue eyes that looked cold and distant, serious and mysterious. His lips were twitched in a slight smirk.

"Everyone, I want you to meet Mr. Alex Anderson. He's a transfer from Atlanta. His family just moved in here," the teacher said. "Alex, introduce yourself."

Neon watched as Alex talked. He looked so serious with that blue eyes of his. _He's so very handsome._

"Alex, you may sit beside Neon," Mrs. Robertson said afterwards. Alex immediately sat beside her, giving her a short glance. Maybe because of her name.

She gave him a smile. "Hello. I'm Neon. It's nice to meet you," she greeted.

He just nodded at her.

Neon felt her heart sink.

"Alright, let's begin..."

**> **

"He's so cute!" Neon shrieked. Well, it was in a whisper, so people didn't hear. She and her Diana were on their way to their lockers.

"Who?" Diana asked.

"The transfer student! Alex!" Neon said in a whisper, giggling. She couldn't help it.

Diana shook her head. "Neon…"

"But it's true! Aren't you interested in him?" Neon said.

Diana formed a devilish smile. "Actually, I am. I don't think he's cute. He's handsome, Neon."

Neon faked anger. "Oh, so you're interested in him, huh? Sorry, darling, but I'm going to have him. He's mine!" she declared.

Diana rode along. "Oh, really? Let me tell you, darling, he's mine!" Then they stared at each other and cracked up.

Diana shook her head. "He's yours, Neon," she said. "I'm really not interested. I'm going to focus with my studies. The scholarship… I have to maintain my grades."

Neon giggled. "That's right, my friend. It's good that you've already given up. I was born a winner!"

Diana shook her head again, amused. It was the first time Neon expressed her crush on someone.

After a while, they reached their lockers. Neon fumbled with her keys. The lock opened, but the locker's door wouldn't. She banged her fist against it, then smiled at Diana. "It needs banging."

Something flew from inside her opened locker. A piece of paper. It landed on the floor.

Neon picked it up. "This isn't mine." Diana looked as she unfolded the paper. There was a message that read:

"**Quelqu'un ferme a vous allez mourir, Neon."**

She looked at Diana. "It's French."

"**Someone close to you is going to die, Neon,"** Diana stated, translating the words for both of them. Diana looked dumbfounded.

"What exactly does that mean?" Neon asked worriedly as she felt herself shiver in fear.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

That's chapter one. Hope you liked it. I promise to update quickly if I get at least 5 reviews.

If there were grammatical errors, please tell me. I'm actually French.

Thanks.


End file.
